L'hiver en plein été
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Immobile, il attend que quelque chose arrive. Un bref bruit, une respiration, une distorsion dans le silence du lit qui n'est pas le sien. Léger Slash Sherlock/Moriarty!


******Titre :** _L'hiver en plein été_**  
****Genre : **_Romance, drama._**  
****Rating :** _T pour certains sous-entendus._**  
****Personnages :** _Sherlock et Moriarty._ **  
**

**Note: **_Voilà mon deuxième OS, sur Sherlock/Moriarty cette fois. Voici comment j'imagine leur possible relation (pas si possible au fond, mais bon). Sherlock pourrait sembler OOC, je vous préviens tout de suite. Par ailleurs, c'est très très court. Je considère avoir dis l'essentiel. J'en ferai peut-être un texte plus élaboré plus tard, étant donné qu'il y a place à faire une fiction avec plusieurs chapitres (pour expliquer comment leur relation en est venue à cela par exemple). Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une promesse, seulement d'une possibilité. En attendant, voici ce que j'ai fait!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Sherlock s'éveille. Il n'est pas au 221b Baker Street. Aucun besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier : le matelas est trop mou pour être le sien ou celui du canapé. Mille-et-une déductions n'attendent que de fleurir dans son cerveau. Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire de les laisser croitre; il sait parfaitement où il se trouve.

Il ne tente pas de bouger. Ne tente rien. Immobile, il attend que quelque chose arrive. Un bref bruit, une respiration, une distorsion dans le silence du lit qui n'est pas le sien. Un signe que l'_autre_ s'éveille.

Rapidement, le froid se fait sentir. Il est seul. Encore.

Ses paupières se soulèvent sur ses yeux métalliques. Le grand lit double est vide à ses côtés. Il bouge enfin, s'extirpe difficilement des couvertures. Nu, il observe la pièce. Elle est froide, comme son corps, ses mains, ses yeux. Tout est glacial. Il s'enveloppe dans les draps et sort lentement de la pièce.

Un silence tout aussi oppressant l'attend. Comme tous les matins où il s'éveille dans cet appartement beaucoup trop froid, il ne sait trop que faire. L'hiver en plein été, c'est déstabilisant. Il traine son grand corps le long du mur, à la recherche d'un repère. La cuisine se présente devant lui. Machine à café activée, il s'installe sur le sol – la chaise est trop loin – et attend un signe quelconque. Un bruit, une activité, une _présence_.

«Bip». Café prêt. Il trouve les tasses sans les chercher, s'en prend une. Ses doigts graciles enveloppent le contenant rempli. Chaleur. Il pose ses lèvres sur le rebord, bois une petite, toute petite gorgée. Souffle, bois de nouveau. Vivant, il est enfin vivant.

Le trop grand appartement est vide. Il n'existe que pour lui, pour ces moments où ils flanchent tous les deux. Personne n'habite ici. Personne ne dort ici plus qu'une nuit. Cet appartement beaucoup trop froid, manifestation éloquente de leur relation.

Il boit tout en tentant de ne pas réfléchir. Impossible. Son cerveau le harcèle. Une enquête, une intrigue, quelque chose à l'occuper. De la drogue pour le taire, une drogue en particulier, celle qu'il a eue la veille. Une drogue dont le nom commence par M.

Arrêter de réfléchir. Caféine, nicotine, cocaïne. Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas se souvenir, tout oublier et tout noyer dans ce café trop amer qui déjà se refroidit. Oublier le froid de son réveil, oublier la chaleur de la veille. Tout enfouir. Profondément.

Une tasse vide dans les mains, assis sur le sol glacé. Ses mains tendent vers nulle part, un vide qu'il voudrait voir comblé. Quelqu'un, quelque chose, qui lui prouve qu'il existe.

Se réveiller avec _lui _à ses côtés serait bien pire que l'hiver de cet appartement, il ne le sait que trop bien. _Lui _et son sourire, ses répliques, sa simple existence. Pourtant, il ferait peut-être un peu moins froid s'il était là. Le sol ne serait plus autant glacé, ses mains ne seraient plus transies, son corps ne frissonnerait plus pour la même raison. S'il était là...

Sherlock se relève. Il retrouve ses vêtements et sort enfin de l'hiver. Il a chaud maintenant. Il a laissé le froid dans ce trop grand appartement, où il a consommé et consommera encore la drogue la plus néfaste et la plus addictive qui soit.


End file.
